oh so confused
by believer-of-harmony
Summary: ok well this is my first story...it's H/Hr with little bit or R/Hr at times...no flames...only constructive critism...all about Harry's Summer..x


Harry Hermione 1

It was two weeks since evreyone had left school after Dumbledor's death.

Harry went back to the Dursley's for the last time, while Hermione went straight to the Burrow with Ron and Ginny, Harry wanted it this way.

Harry was now happy to be going back to the Burrow for Bill and Fleur's wedding, he couldn't wait to see everyone again, especially Hermione. Over the past weeks Harry had been fighting with himself a lot about his more than friend feelings for Hermione, stuff like _**(You can't like her she's your best friend it would be to weird **_or _**your OTHER best friend Ron has liked her for years you couldn't betray him like that **_and even _**she couldn't possibly like you in that way she likes Ron to her your just Harry her best friend.)**_ But little did he know Hermione was going though the same thing except she couldn't go out with him because Ginny still liked him

As he was now of age and he has his apperating lisense he apperated right outside the Burrows front door he knocked on the door and heard Mrs.Weasly say "whos there?"

"Hi, it's me Harry" he replied

"Harry?"she said as she opened the door a bit, as soon as he saw his face she pulled him into a great motherly hug and walked him into the kitchen.

"it's good to see you Harry dear, very thin, you need feeding but anyway how're you?"

"i'm fine thanks, how is everyone?"

"were all fine ,are you hungry? i'm just making breakfast everyone is just getting dressed. Everyone has missed you and all been very worried too-"

"there's no need to worry about me-"

"try telling Hermione that" she said with a smile on her happy face.

Harry laughed. "there's no point she'll worry about me no matter what anyone says "

"She's been going crazy She kept wanting to go and check on you the poor girls been ever so restless, hardly sleeping, keeps herself holed up in her room always snapping at people"

"She's not sleeping? why?" Harry said he was getting awfully worried now.

"ask her, she barely talks to Ginny anymore"

"but i dont get it she-"

Just then someone walked down the stairs, it was Ron who if it was looked even taller than since Harry had last seen him and Hermione she was as Mrs Weasly had just said she looked extremely tired. She had bags underher eyes but beside that Harry thought she looked beautiful as soon as she laid her eyes on him she squealed then ran down the rest of the stairs jumped into his arms and hugged him with all her might.

Then Ron spoke in quite an annoyed vioce " Harry might wanna breath at some point Hermione"

She released him saying loudly " Oh i've missed you so much Harry, How are you?

"i'm fine i've missed you too, how'a you?"

"i'm great now your here. You look good."

" uh thanks...so do you" Now Ron looked really annoyed.

After Hermione's squeal Fred,George,Bill,Fluer and Gabrielle seemed to charge down the stairs and took it in turns to either hug or shake hands with Harry. Ginny, did not charge down the stairs but walked down said a quick and quiet "hi" to Harry not looking him in the eye and walked over to Hermione to help her set the table and wispered something in her ear which made Hermione look at Harry with a flushed face and a small smile.

Just then Mrs.Weasly said "Breakfast, everyone sit down"

Hermione sat with Ginny and avoided Harry's eyes throughout the whole breakfast,then after breakfast (to Harry's dissapointment) both her and Ginny disappeared upstairs to Ginny's room.

He and Ron sat down in the living room and played some chess. He seemed happier now he was full of food.

After a few minutes of silence Harry said "So why did Hermione and Ginny go upstairs i really wanted to talk to the both of them?"

Ron shrugged and said "Probably to talk about stuff mainly...you they've been doing that a lot lately " Looking annoyed again.

"how do you know they've been talking about me?"

"Extendable Ears Fred and George's idea. It was all good until Hermione found out and told mum"

"ah that must've been bad!"

"tell me about it i've never seen mum, Hermione and Ginny so angry Hermione still won't talk to me!"

" too bad. Did you apologise?"

"of course i did over and over again but she won't listen you know Hermione!"

"yeah...so what were they saying about me?" Harry said his couriosity growing

"ah about that i've sworn not to tell you mum and Hermione both threatend me and made promise not to tell you! Sorry mate!"

"nah it's ok"

They carried on with there chess for another hour until Hermione came down and sat next to Harry and said"Don't tell me you've been playing that since breakfast!"

"yep and i've won all of them!" Ron said showing off.

"Um actually i was talking to Harry not you, and i wasn't being a nosey little bugger unlike some people!"

"i sadi i was sorry! See what i mean?"looking at Harry

"You havn't told him have you?" her anger rising, she started to blush lightly

"he's only told me what happened not what you were talking about." Harry said trying to calm her down "don't worry!"

"oh ok. Sorry!"

"That's alright!" Ron said. With that she dissapeared upstsirs again!

Man was this summer going to be interesting !!!


End file.
